Untitled
by TheEndlessSnow
Summary: [NejiTenten] 17yearold Neji and Tenten relationship is changing from friends to possibly something more. When they get mission that could change there lives will they grow closer or will it tear them apart? Warning: Their will be major fluff
1. Chapter 1

For now this story will remain untitled, when I come up with a name that I believe is adequate for this story I will rename it.

Summary[NejiTenten 17-year-old Neji and Tenten relationship is changing from friends to possibly something more. When they get mission that could change there lives will they grow closer or will it tear them apart? Warning: I am a major romantic so be warned their will be a lot of fluff.

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters do not belong to me; they belong to the creator of Naruto. The Plot however is mine and I would like to ask people not to steal it.

Untitled

Chapter 1

Clashes could be heard from the training ground in the forest where two people from team 10 were training. Neji and Tenten could often be found training there it had become a habit in their genin days. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be a team they had always ended up working as two teams, one with Gai and Lee and the other with Neji and Tenten. If needed they could work as a very function 4 man team but this had always seemed more practical.

"It looks like we've tied Neji" the brown eyes girl announced and put the kunai she was holding away and moved to start picking up the other weapons. The two seventeen-year-olds busied themselves with picking up the weapons that they had used. They had been tying a lot lately but she suspected that Neji could beat her if he was determined to do so.

After the training area was cleared of all their weapons Neji and Tenten started to make there way down the path the apartment building where they both lived. They had moved into their apartments a few months after they turned 17 and only lived a few doors down from each other.

Neji stopped at her door and turned around to say goodnight to Tenten and smirked when he saw that Tenten had continued onto his apartment door and was pulling out her key for his apartment.

She turned back to see why he had paused and smiled "What," and swung his door open. Once again he smirked knowing exactly what she was after, apparently his cooking was better than hers and he often ended up cooking her dinner after training.

He never minded making her supper, it didn't even bother him that she was always letting herself into his apartment, no her doing that could never bother him. If anyone else did that he was sure that he would snap and yell at the offending person but not at Tenten, never at Tenten.

It had occurred to him a while ago that he had a soft spot for the bun haired girl, though he was never sure exactly what he felt for her. It had certainly grown past a brotherly feeling, was he perhaps in love with her? He thought about that for a moment then let it go he had no clue what he felt about her or what he wanted there relationship to be.

"Neji?"

Shocked out of his thoughts he over at where she was sitting at his dinner table.

"Should I set the table or will you be standing there all evening lost in your thoughts?"

He let a soft smile grace his usually calm features, "sure, do you want chicken or a roast?"

She scrunched her nose up at the idea of a roast; she was too hungry to wait till a roast was done, "chicken a roast would take to long."

With a nod he got to work cooking the chicken breasts and vegetables, while she came into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and utensils.

"hmmm…you know we haven't been on any missions for a bit."

"hn."

"Lee and Gai-sensei are on a mission, aren't they?"

"I believe so, yes."

"I just think its odd that it's been almost a month since either of us has gone on a mission."

"Konoha doesn't have a lot of shinobi to spare so one of us should receive a mission soon."

"Have you noticed how Hokage-sama seems to pair us up most of the time for missions now?"

"Yes, she must have noticed that we seem to work well together."

Tenten rolled her eyes at that, "we have been training together since we were twelve if we didn't work together it would be a miracle."

Neji smiled too; when he had been first assigned to Team 10 he had wondered if there was someone out there just wanting a laugh, Lee and Gai were loud and obnoxious making odd goals for themselves. He had tried to avoid training with them as much as possible so he had often sought out Tenten to train and he had discovered that it was much easier to train with her that with some people that he had trained with in his life.

The beeping from the oven and the smell of the chicken told him that supper was done and he carried everything over to the table so they could eat.

They ate in a comfortable silence that was sometime broken by Tenten pointing something out or telling him the latest gossip.

After they were done Tenten cleared the table and washed the dishes. She stayed for a little bit after that talking to Neji then made her way back over to her own apartment.

o0o0o0o

And so I have started another fic and this time I plan to finish it.

Just for anyone who cares Neji and Tenten and everyone else will look like they do after the time skip. In case you don't know what they look like here is a link:

h t t p / w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m / p a r t t w o . p h p (you will need to remove the spaces)


	2. The Beginning

I would like to thank **Blossoms of Spring**, **SakuraUchiha14**, and **Sorceress2000** for being my first reviewers!

And the romantic mush begins!

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters do not belong to me; they belong to the creator of Naruto. The Plot however is mine and I would like to ask people not to steal it.

Untitled

Chapter 2: Changes

For the next couple of weeks everything went how it always did, they would train, go out for lunch, train some more, Neji would cook supper and then they would go to their separate apartments to sleep then do it all over again. The only thing that disrupted their schedule was that Tenten was having trouble sleeping and if she did eventually get to sleep she would sleep fitfully and she would wake up more tired then when she went to sleep.

This was taking a toll on her body and she often felt that if she just closed her eyes for just a second too long she would fall asleep. Neji had noticed immediately that she must of been sleeping poorly when she came out of her apartment with dark circles under her eyes and she didn't continue to talk as they walked to their training site.

He wanted to comfort her in some way but he couldn't figure out how to do it without revealing his feelings for her and if anything terrified the proud, cold-hearted Hyuuga Neji it was her rejecting him.

"Tenten."

Tenten wearily looked up to Neji's pearl coloured eyes to find them filled with worry.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? Then we can go and train."

Tenten was still shocked that Neji was worried about her and his question shocked her even more. They normally would just eat whatever they have at their own apartments before they went to train, preferring not to feel full and heavy. Despite his odd question she was happy to go out to eat with him. She would just get knocked down immediately when they started training anyway, so it was nice to have a break and she was just too exhausted to really put up a fight.

Tenten gave a weak smile, "how about ramen?"

He smirked when he heard answer, its all Naruto's fault that most of the people who knew him started to develop a fondness for ramen. Usually some of the members of rookie 9 and team Gai could be found at Ichiraku's.

They changed their route and started walking down one of the main streets of Konoha. Being a busy morning for the shinobi town the two were often bumped into and cause them to be pushed against each other which cause a faint blush to appear on their cheeks.

When they eventually did reach the ramen stand they weren't surprised to discover a few people they knew. Naruto and Hinata were talking about something as they ate and Sakura was a few seats down the bar talking to Ayame as the girl took some orders.

After a few minutes the two members of team Gai were able to sit down. Sakura noticing that the person sitting besides her had changed looked over and smiled when she saw that it was Tenten and Neji. Her smile was replaced almost instantly when she took in Tentens appearance.

"I can get rid of these circles under you eyes for you, if you want" the pink haired kunoichi said as she reached over to touch the dark circles under the other girls eyes.

"No!" Tentens reply came a little to quickly causing a pink eyebrow to be raised questionably, "Its just…I know it doesn't hurt to be healed…but, I never feel _right_ for a few hours after."

Sakura gave a small nod before lowering her hand, "why do you look so terrible Tenten?"

A small sigh escaped her lips as she gave her answer, "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why? Have you changed something in sleeping schedule? Lack of food or water? Reading or watching something scary before bed? Has anything changed in your daily schedule that could disrupt your sleep?" Sakura took on a very docterish air as she pummeled Tenten with questions.

"No, none of that…I just have to many thoughts and I can't just stop thinking them and go to sleep." While Tenten had been speaking Ayame had come over to take their orders so Neji had missed the quick flick of Tentens eyes to where he sat, Sakura how ever hadn't.

"ah," and with that she let the subject drop and moved on to telling Tenten and Neji all the latest gossip.

Their food came and Sakura and Tenten continued to chat and Neji commenting and asking questions when he needed to.

o0o

They did eventually find their way back to their training area and decided they had at least do something today. They began to train but it soon became clear to Neji that she was in no postion to do so, she could barely keep herself standing.

His thoughts were all too soon proven when she tripped over the grass at the edge of the clearing. She let out a small 'oof' as she landed on her butt onto a rather comfortable patch of moss. Neji calmly walked over to see if she was ok.

"Sorry, I just need a 5 minute break." When Neji nodded his head she lay on her side with her arm tucked under her head and promptly went to sleep on her comfortable patch of moss. Neji watched in amusmant as she fell asleep and sat down next to her and watched the sleeping brown haired girl.

Not aware of when he had changed postions Neji relized that he had been lying on his side with his head propped up on his arm for quite a while. He had been too absorbed in watching the brown eyed girl sleeping. He had watched as a the hair from her buns had slowly been falling out of the bands that keept them in place. The white-eyed boy frowned slightly as a long lock of her hair fell down over her face, he unconciously reached over and lightly tucked the offending lock behind her ear and let his fingers gently trail along her jaw.

When Tentens eyelids began to flutter Neji immediantly yanked his hand back and a blush adorned his cheeks. He tried to avoid looking at her but couldn't help it when he saw her hand go up and trace where he had just touched.

He watched in confusion as she slowly moved closer to him a small smile on her lips that mirrored his, her eyes looked at the ground intill she finally dragged them up to meet his. In her eyes he watched as she went from determined, to shy, to awkward then back again, all of this confused him and he was sure that she could see that confusion in his eyes.

He was vividly aware of how close they had suddenly become, he could feel her body heat radiating off of her. She raised her small hand to his face and smoothed out of the lines of confusion of his forehead, then she gently ran her fingers over _his_ face. She kept her dark eyes locked on his light ones as she mimicked his earlier actions. Her hand rested along the side of his face as she bent down and tenderly pressed her lips to his.

When they broke the kiss he realized that the look in her expressive eyes was one that he was not sure of, normally he could read her as easily as she could him but for the first time he falter not sure if this tender look she was giving him could possibly be _love._

She scooted back to where she had been laying before not sure what his reaction would be and not wanting to look him directly in the eye, even though he was trying I vain to catch hers. She watched the moss under her fingers and didn't notice him move closer to her and was surprised when she felt him lifting her head so that he could see her eyes.

When she refused to look him in the eye, he sighed softly, _she wasn't regreting what she had done was she?_ "Tenten," as soon as he whispered her name her eyes snapped to his and he kissed her again, amazed that he could feel so absolutely happy. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he deepened their kiss. His arm went around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Being so focused on each other they failed to notice their other team mate coming into the clearing to tell them about his succesful mission. He stopped suddenly and his jaw dropped when he realized that his team mates were not sparring as they normally did. After standing there for a few moments he scampered away to tell his sensei about how Neji and Tenten had found their 'springtime of youth.'

o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors notes:

I couldn't really think of a better way to end this chapter so there you go.

I warned you that I am a romantic and I love romantic mush.

I should mention that if there is something misspelled in this story I am very sorry, all of a sudden my spell check doesn't work.

By the way I will be fixing and perhaps rewriting chapters after I finish this story. I want everything to flow better but I'm way to excited to write this fanfic that I don't have the patience to fix everything.

Read and Review please!


End file.
